


When two worlds collide

by nyx_aira



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Brief Mention of Violence, Gen, Light Angst, chaotic trio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyx_aira/pseuds/nyx_aira
Summary: When Wanda finally snaps and attacks the S.W.O.R.D base, she doesn't expect they would have inhuman support. While the battle rages on Jimmy, Monica and Darcy discover a secret about their colleague that might save the day.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis & Jimmy Woo, Darcy Lewis & Monica Rambeau & Jimmy Woo, Monica Rambeau & Reader, Wanda Maximoff & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've wrote this after episode five came out but in this version S.W.O.R.D threatens Wanda again and she snaps. This isn't canon compliant, at least not 100%. Also I'm not an expert on magic in the MCU, I just took some of the pieces I remembered and put them in there, so it's probably not canon as well.

You had been in the lab when it happened. Something had breached the barrier. Looking around you saw that nobody was in the lab with you. You knew Monica was in a meeting with Hayward but you didn't know where Jimmy and Darcy went.  
Running out of the building you almost fell to the floor, as if you had ran into a barrier. The air was full with magic, it was everywhere, wearing you down, seeping into your bones, lapping at your strength. You tried to regain your breath but it was as if your lungs were full of honey, making it almost impossible to breathe. It was unbearable.  
Looking around, trying to find a familiar face, you grabbed the first agent you saw by the arm and asked what was going on.  
"Maximoff has breached the barrier, she's turning our own men against us. Stay inside ma'am, we'll handle it."  
Wanda. This wasn't Wanda. You knew her magic, it felt different, like a thunderstorm. Crackling with energy, unpredictable and ever-changing. This, whatever this was, wasn't her, not entirely.  
You had known Wanda since you were little, you grew up on the same streets and had benn unseparable, Wanda, you and Pietro. Then Ultron had happened, you had lost the twins as the battle continued to rage on but you had felt their powers all over the city. It had been agony to feel the wave of magic when Wanda cried out. You had felt all of it, her pain, the shock and the rage, so much rage.  
Wanda probably thought you were dead as well, thinking you had died in Sokovia all these years ago, but you didn't. She wasn't the only one with abilities, with magic. The only difference, you were born with it, she had been nudged in the right direction by Hydra.  
That's why you started running again, following the awful feeling of dread and agony. Hurting you every step you took, sapping at your strength, wearing you down but you continued running. For Wanda.  
You rounded another corner when you fell to your knees, that sensation growing stronger the closer you got. Trying to regain your breath you realised someone was taking to you.  
"...you okay? Can you get up?"  
Blinking up you could make out two people, shaking your head to clear your vision the blurred figures became people. Monica and Darcy, allies, friends, your brain supplied.  
"Captain, Doctor." you greeted them, groaning while getting up from the floor.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Monica asked while offering you a hand. "Yeah you look like shit." came the remark from Darcy.  
You rubbed your head and dusted off your clothes. "I'm good, don't worry." Looking in the disbelieving faces of your colleagues you couldn't blame them, whatever that was, was sapping up all the magic it could get. So it made sense that normal people wouldn't be affected, they probably didn't even feel a difference. You couldn't imagine how Wanda must be feeling.  
"I need to get to her." you heard yourself say before you started to run again, ignoring the calls of your name and the torturous sensation that was making your life a living hell right now. You didn't come far though as you felt a hand grab your shoulder and not so gently halt your attempt at saving your best friend. Turning around you looked in the, now, three concerned faces of your friends.  
"Listen I know you believe that this was all a mistake somehow..." Jimmy tried to say but you interrupted him. "It's not her, whatever this is, it's not her." Starting to walk again you heard three sets of footsteps follow you. "What do you mean it's not her?" Darcy prodded. "I can feel it, that's something else." came your curt reply, focusing on the task ahead, trying to shield yourself from the other source of magic you pulled your glamour closer to you. Not ready to show them what was really going on.  
"What do you mean you can feel it?" came the cautious question from Monica. "And what something else, is that why you're so affected by what's going on?"  
"You have powers too, don't you?"

Turning around you looked at them, you knew you could trust them but there was this nagging feeling in your head that you were losing time, but looking at them again you realised, you couldn't do this alone so you took a deep breath and dropped your glamour, preparing yourself for their reaction.  
Taking a deep breath you realised that you were feeling different, the suffocating sensation wasn't as strong and painful anymore, your mind cleared up as well, the feeling of haziness still there but not as present as before.  
"Your hands are ...broken...gleaming..?" was Jimmy's confused reaction. Looking down you traced the glowing cracks on your arms, closing your eyes as the familiar feeling of your magic surged through your body. It felt good, after all these weeks, not having to suppress your powers. Taking another breath you willed the glow to go away, only the small white cracks staying visible, you continued marching towards the chaos, your friends not far behind. "It's a long story but the short version: Wanda isn't the only one with powers here and I probably won't stay as the only magical surprise today."

Continuing your way to the barrier you realised that there were no other agents around, it was completely silent, no sound besides your own footsteps. Something was wrong. The others must have realised that as well, as you could see Monica and Jimmy draw their weapons, Darcy readying her taser. You tapped your foot on the ground, a small wave of energy moving through your surroundings, allowing you to see what your eyes couldn't.  
"There's nothing. Not a single person." Scanning your surroundings you started to wonder where all the people went when you hear a deafening bang. Looking at your friends you nod as you all started running towards the noise. It was the sound of gunfire you soon realised and Monica pulled you behind some of the buildings where you could have a good look of what's going on.  
You were about 200 meters from the barrier, the open area in front of you a deadly battle. It looks like S.W.O.R.D was fighting their own agents, some being mind controlled, some still with a free will but the numbers were dwindling. Charging into the fight would be a suicide mission, looking at the others they seemed to agree with you. Concern was plastered all over their faces, these people were their colleagues, comrades and friends. Letting your gaze glide through the battle you frantically tried to come up with a plan. You needed to get to Wanda, not having spotted her yet, and try to snap her out of whatever that was. Admittedly the plan wasn't great but it was the only one you had.  
"Can you take her?"  
The question snapped you out of your thoughts. "Wanda." Jimmy repeated "Could you beat her in a fight if you had to?"  
Now you had the attention of everyone, looking at you with a questioning look. You sighed, rubbing your face, absently tracing the marks on your arms, a nervous habit you had picked up over the years.  
"I'd like to believe so. Wanda's raw powers are strong, stronger than mine but its mostly just that, raw strength, raw energy. She isn't properly trained, hasn't worked with other magic users, to my knowledge at least. I was born with these powers, having trained with other sorcerers and mages since I was little. I can tap into energy sources she's probably not even aware of. I'm more in control but she has greater potential." You weren't sure on how big their understanding of magic was, going with Darcy as the one with the most knowledge, as she had met some Asgardians. 

Magic was alive, it wasn't just something that was simply there. It was in nature, in plants, in trees, in animals, even in humans. Magic was everywhere, you just needed to know how to tap into it. Some drew their power from other dimensions, some used the the power of the Yggdrasil, others used powerful objects as their source of energy and other magic users, including yourself, drew their power from the aether. The aether was an ancient energy source, as old as the planet itself, buried deep within. It was a feral energy, not as defined as the power of the Yggdrasil, it was more difficult to handle as it was closest to nature and the planet. For you it was perfect, the rough, brute, untamed nature of it. Like the stormy see, it's unpredictable, brachial, brute nature was alluring, tempting. You couldn't just use it, you had to work with it, convince it that you were worthy of it's powers. Once you had passed that test your understanding of what was possible would change forever.  
The noise of the battle brought you back to reality. Watching the clash you realised that there weren't many S.W.O.R.D agents left standing. Catching a glimpse of red you looked to the far left end of the barrier to see Wanda blast some agents back into the woods.  
The woods. You took note of your surroundings and a plan formed in your head. This could actually work, you just needed to get a little bit closer. Getting up from where you were sitting you realised that this was gonna be more difficult then you thought when you felt Monica tackle you to the ground and a spray of bullets hit where seconds ago would have been your head. "Are you trying to get yourself killed!" she yelled but you just pointed to the trees 30 meters in front of you.  
"I have a plan but I need to get there." 

"In one piece? That's impossible." Darcy exclaimed, fixing you with an incredulous look, Jimmy just shook his head, agreeing with her statement. "If we don't do anything soon there will be no S.W.O.R.D agents left!" You tried to spot Wanda again but could only see the red flares of her magic, at least she hadn't vanished. Seeing the look in Monica's eyes you knew that she agreed with you, they all did. Realising that you needed to do something fast, you told them your plan. They didn't seem thrilled but it was your only option.  
Focusing on the task at hand you closed your eyes, preparing yourself for whatever might happen, trying to shield yourself from the sickening feeling of whatever that thing was.  
Taking a final breath you opened your eyes to see Monica, Darcy and Jimmy take cover, the scientist giving you an encouraging thumbs up. Looking to the battlefield you tried to blend out all the noise and screams of agony, focusing on your target, the trees and woods surrounding you. 

Kneeling to the ground you felt a surge of power flow through your body, welcoming the feeling of the aether, you poured all of your energy into the ground, the presence of the other thing making it harder than it usually was. You felt the ground react to your magic, adapting to your will. The ancient power cursing through your veins and surroundings, making the world slow down, letting you see the battle through different eyes. The soldiers desperately trying not to hurt their friends but realising there's no other way, the mindcontrolled trying to break free of the spell and crying out in agony when they have to hurt their comrades. It was brutal, brutal and beautiful in it's own horrible way. The ground ached when you jumped over the makeshift barricades, groaning and giving in a little bit when you landed in between the trees.  
Your magic creating a shock wave, knocking everything down in a 20 meter radius. Looking up from the ground you could feel all eyes on you, the battle had stopped for a moment, everyone staring at the new arrival. As soon as they got out of their trance they started fighting again, charging towards you and the remaining S.W.O.R.D agents. You didn't hear the gunfire when you got up, you didn't feel the bullets trying to hit you when you started walking. Twisting your hand in the air, a shimmering barrier appeared, blocking them off. As you continued to walk into the battle the ground started shaking, cracks started to appear and the trees you had left behind started moving. Groaning and aching as they turned from lifeless vines to enormous giants. Some as high as a three story building, some smaller, they started walking into your direction, steadily going forwards, pushing enemies out of the way with their branch-like arms and shielding your allies from the gunfire.  
There were at least six of them, aiding you in your pursuit as you conjured more creatures, small rock giants, trolls and even a small serpent. Making sure they knew what they were doing you started charging in direction of Wanda's red magic, creating cracks in the ground to stop your enemies. You didn't want kill them, just slow them down.  
Conjuring a gust of wind to jump the remaining distance you landed in front of Wanda. Looking her in the eyes for the first time in eight years. 

If she was surprised to see you she didn't show it, blasting you with a ball of energy. You caught it fairly easy but she just started blasting energy ball after energy ball towards you. Not being able to withstand her assault you threw up a barrier. You didn't want to hurt her, you really didn't but you could feel your shield cracking so you summoned a waterspout to knock her back. You both got slammed away from the brute force of the wave, the ground now being covered in a layer of water you froze Wanda to the ground, knowing it wouldn't stop her for too long.  
You saw her struggle to blast of the ice, watching her grow more frustrated when it came back stronger than it was before, your spell working against her powers. Cautious you started walking in her direction, wary of her magic and her current state of mind as she grew more agitated every second she was enclosed in the ice. Something was wrong, she could have gotten out of there if she really wanted to in no time. Why was she struggling so much? Getting closer you realised that she was crying, tearing streaming down her face, getting more desperate every second.  
"Wanda..." you asked tentatively.  
Whipping her head around at the sound of her name she stared at you, mouth hanging agape, not struggling against her bonds anymore. You two were staring at each other, saying nothing.  
Suddenly she started shaking her head, letting out a terrified scream. "You're not real, you're not real, you're not real..."  
She started repeating the same phrase over and over again, shaking her head, crying, throwing all of her energy into trying to break the ice. Sensing the danger of her actions you made it dissappear, letting her fall into the shallow water. When you looked at her again she's rocking back and forth, still repeating the same phrase over and over again, silent tears streaming down her face.  
You crouched down next to her, still keeping a short distance.  
"Wanda, I'm here, this isn't fake, please look at me."  
She shook her head and an almost not audible "that's what it always says" was heard. "Says who Wanda?" you tried, wanting to dig deeper.  
"It's all in my head, it's all in my head. They said I could live my perfect life but it's not true. They lied!" Tears were streaming down your face as well as you pulled her close to you.  
Putting your glowing hand on the ground the water started to float upwards, little droplets dancing around the sky. The wood giants started to walk back to their original positions, shrinking down, becoming normal trees again. The small rock giants burying themselves in the ground, vanishing into the earth. Cracks in the ground the only indicator they were even there. Starting to shimmer and fade away, the trolls gave one last bow in your direction until they too, disappeared. Now the only thing left were you and Wanda, sitting amidst the battle field. S.W.O.R.D agents regaining their free will, getting escorted away by their comrades, happy that their friends were back.  
While you were ridding the scene from the marks of the battle Wanda was staring at you in awe.  
"It's really you."  
"Of course Wands, I promised you I would always come back."  
Sniffling she took your hand in hers, examining the glowing marks on your arms, tracing them like you did before the fight.  
"I always had a feeling you were special." she whispered, not really believing that you were alive.

"Well what about being special together?" Offering your hand to her you both got up, walking back to the S.W.O.R.D base hand in hand. The small serpent you summoned before slithering towards you, shrinking down until he was wrapped around your finger, molding back into the ring he was before.  
Yes there was gonna be a lot to undo but together you were unstoppable. Friends by blood but sisters in heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I'm turning it into a series. No this won't really follow canon. I have a general direction where I wanna go with this but no specifics. Also you might look out for some clues because there's a surprise coming your way.

"In the beginning, when the universe was created there was nothing. No planets, no galaxies, no nothing. This changed with the big bang when six elemental crystals where formed, representing the powers of the universe. Soul, Mind, Power, Time, Space and Reality. You know them but you don't know their story. 

These stones created the first inhabitants of the newly born universe.  
Magic.  
You see magic wasn't always like it is today, a force to aid sorcerers and other magic users, something invisible that's there but also isn't. It wasn't just an energy that allowed the miracles of the universe to happen. Magic, in the beginning, were immortal beings, spirits and entities that ruled over the cosmos. Always in correspondence with the stones, existing together in harmony. They were the guardians of the gifts of the stones, making sure that the rules of the universe were adhered to.  
They had free reign over the cosmos. Creating stars and the planets that orbited them. Ice planets, fire planets, planets that were completely covered in water and so many more. They could do whatever they wanted, having been granted unlimited power by the stones to fill the empty universe. They roamed through the cosmos, not bound by any laws or rules, going where they pleased, doing what they wanted. It was chaos, beautiful, horrible chaos. Creation and destruction, beauty and horror, magnetic and terrifying at the same time.  
These were the early stages of the universe. It was madness. 

As the millenia ticked by the universe evolved and settled down and slowly but surely other life started to develop. As the universe grew and grew and a new era of life dawned, the inhabitants of the old universe started to change.  
They adapted to life, changing their purpose from being all powerful entities wandering the cosmos to settling down in a corner of the universe to help aid and adapt the new inhabitants of the new era of life.  
But not all of them were happy with this development, settling down, becoming mere shadows of what they were once capable of, so they rebelled.  
They did everything they could to make life as difficult as possible, creating black holes, ripping appart planets, torturing the mortal beings that came close to them in any way possible. Wiping out whole civilizations in their rage and anger. Blindling tearing through the universe, creating destruction and death in their wake, furious that some of their siblings would bow to these lesser creatures. 

The stones knew they couldn't get rid of them because they were everywhere, the universe was full of magic. In every star, in every planet, in every fibre of the universe there was a spark of magic, they were what kept the cosmos intact, alive. They had created these entities to help them control the cosmos but they realised that was not their purpose, had never been their purpose.  
It was to bring balance because when there was light there was always darkness. This clash was destined to happen, finally bringing balance to the universe, in a way that was so tragic that it was almost poetic.

As the stones realised that they talked to the guardians, light and dark, to give them a final task.  
Go out, find your purpose, aid those in need or bring chaos to the world, teach your knowledge to the new inhabitants of the world but hold the balance of the cosmos intact. The world has changed, we cannot continue like we did before, we focused so much on the light that we forgot the rising shadows. Go out and create mayhem if that is your calling but be prepared to face off against your siblings who chose another path.  
You see how they didn't use the words good and evil? Because nothing per se was good or bad, there was only light and darkness, even in all powerful and immortal beings. The creatures who used their powers made that decision, good or evil. How they perceived the world determined what outcome their actions would bring. 

Now what has that to do with anything that happened?  
Well, billions of years ago a little planet formed in one corner of the universe. Some would call it a death planet, always changing, it's brutal nature making life impossible for millions of years. It was uninviting, cold, unpredictable. But it was exactly these conditions that attracted the attention of one of our ancient spirits. Settling on the death planet after the big clah, it began to create chaos and in the process created death, destruction and life.  
Yes you heard me right, in the process of chaos and madness a new species was created. Not aware of the magic surrounding it for a long, long time they survived just on their instincts and lived unknowingly of the wonders of the cosmos.  
The inhabitants of the nearby planets didn't pay them any attention, these death worlders not being deemed worthy enough of their time.  
But as time went on some of them discovered the powers of the entity that settled here millenia ago, starting to use it's powers, working not against but with the powerful spirit. Legend even says there was one person who became the personification of the being itself, making a deal to be granted immortality in exchange of fulfilling the beings purpose. They called it the aether, which is ironic if you take into account that's also the name of the reality stone, working with the entity to ensure the balance of the cosmos.  
And if you're still wondering what these creatures of chaos have to do with anything, you might know them under a different name.  
Humanity. " 

Looking around the room you looked into the shocked faces of your colleagues, still processing the information they had been told.  
After Wanda's breakdown you, Wanda, Monica, Jimmy and Darcy fled the base. Driving for a couple of hours to one of Monica's safehouses you settled down for the time being, going into hiding from S.W.O.R.D, trying to figure out what's next.  
Wanda slept the whole drive, being exhausted from the fight and everything that had happened before. Jimmy and Darcy fell asleep in the second hour, fighting sleep but failing. You and Monica were the only ones that stayed awake. Monica driving the car and you, not being able to even think about sleep, your mind racing with what happened the last couple of hours. The bubble around Westview hadn't collapsed, the energy field stayed the same, confirming your theory that someone else was at play here. You just couldn't figure out who and it drove you crazy. _Maybe you need some help?_

You hadn't talked much on your escape but you knew you owed them an explanation.  
That's why you were sitting cramped together in the living room of Monica's safehouses, your friends looking at you as if you had grown a second head.  
"Woah." Darcy broke the silence, akwardly shuffling on her chair, still shocked from what you told them.  
"That's one way to put it." Was Monica's reaction, more calm than you thought she would be. Jimmy was still comprehending the new information and Wanda was fast asleep on the couch, not having woken up since she fell asleep in the car. You were starting to get worried about her but a voice in your head told you she was fine. Deciding to trust your instinct, which had saved your lives a couple hours ago, you let her sleep.  
Getting up from your place one the couch you walked over to Monica who was putting all the equipment you could save on the kitchen table, Darcy powering up the computers and Jimmy sorting the files you managed to steal.  
Knowing none of you would get any sleep soon you moved to the kitchen to make some coffee, going through the pantry to get some snacks as well. This was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are appreciated:)


End file.
